


Boring

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Case 3: Snow of London, Smoking, technically post canon but we're ignoring the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Makoto has resigned himself to a life of being on Team Confidence. But maybe...
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Boring

Another day, another hustle, another person swindled out of their money. While everyone else was celebrating inside, Makoto took his drink outside onto the balcony. He had toasted with them and ate a little but now drifted off to be alone. The others paid him no mind. He did that after every job after all. They figured it was just how he was. Someone who couldn't handle their raucous partying for long.

But even though he put off a vibe of wanting solitude, he never went behind a closed door. The few times he tried to do that, Cynthia just pounded on it until he agreed to come out.

So now he separated himself while allowing himself to be available. Even though only one person ever came up and talked to him. And that talk was only a preamble to something else.

Sure enough, Laurent came outside and put an arm around Makoto's shoulders.

"You need a light?", he asked, offering a flame just as Makoto took out a cigarette.

Makoto took a deep inhale once it was lit, then blew it right into Laurent's face. One of the small rebellions he could get away with nowadays. Laurent, always so in control, took it in stride. He talked about their latest case, Makoto gave a response here and there. And then Laurent was leading him to the bedroom.

Unlike in other things, in sex Laurent was generous. Although Makoto suspected that was because he was still in control. He controlled Makoto's flushed face, his gasps and moans, even when he orgasmed. Makoto didn't mind giving up control in this. He didn't have to think, only feel. Soft hair, warm skin, kisses that allowed Makoto to imagine he was cared for.

When they finished, reality came back like a weight on strained muscles. Laurent did care for him. But it was a version of Makoto that didn't feel whole. After Laurent fell asleep, he remained awake, thoughts an aimless jumble. An hour later, he got out of bed and wrapped himself in a robe. He went out onto the balcony outside their room and lounged in one of the chairs. The night air was warm with a gentle cool breeze. As he gazed up at the stars, he could imagine for a moment that he wasn't himself.

Or at least not the con artist version of himself.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you don't wanna be around me", Laurent said, covered in a robe of his own.

"Even if that was true, you'd find me anywhere", Makoto replied, closing his eyes.

Laurent came to sit next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Makoto was tired. And he was already so thoroughly owned and dismissed by Laurent, it really didn't matter what he said. He could say he was thinking about tomorrow's breakfast or about dropping off the face of the earth and it would get the same response.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Laurent shifted in his seat. "...And by 'this' you mean...?"

Makoto opened his eyes and turned his head towards him. "You know what I mean. I don't want to lie anymore. Not to myself or to others to take their money."

"I thought you had finally given up on that", Laurent sighed.

"I have", Makoto said, looking back at the night sky. "But I can't help but think about it."

"I thought...you like the way things are now between us, don't you?", Laurent asked.

Makoto let out a laughter that was so deep and genuine. Of course. Of course the bastard was worried most about that. He had half a mind to try and break his heart right now. But Makoto had said he didn't want to lie anymore. He stood up and walked over to Laurent. He sat down on top of him, straddling his lap.

"If I could quit this life, it wouldn't be about leaving you. I'd take you with me. If you wanted to go that is."

"If I wanted to go?"

"Laurent, if I thought I could escape you, I would have done so years ago." Makoto's voice was a mix of bitterness and love. While part of him wished to disappear and never be found again, another part knew that Laurent was forever etched into his soul. It really was a mess. He hated Laurent, everything he did and everything he represented.

But Makoto also loved him.

"Just what would you do with this honest life of yours?"

"I'd do whatever I want, without swindling other people."

Makoto didn't have a specific aspiration or dream. Just waking up and taking pride in whatever work he did was enough for him.

"Sounds boring", Laurent yawned.

Makoto nodded. "It would be." In fact, that was the main point for Makoto. He'd had enough excitement to last him a lifetime.

"I've lived the boring life when I was a child. It wasn't really for me", Laurent was ready to brush off everything like he always did.

This wasn't the first time Makoto had ever brought up leaving the team. As the years went by, he had just stopped. But tonight, something was different. And a thought occurred to Makoto that never did before.

"You haven't tried boring with me", he said.

Laurent's eyes widened a little at that. And Makoto felt something he hadn't in a long time - triumph. All these years, Makoto and talked and dreamed of quitting the life and starting anew on his own. He had never once suggested that Laurent come with him.

"You're...you're just talking out of your ass, aren't you?", Laurent joked, a bit in disbelief.

"You know very well what's been in my ass", Makoto said, grinding in his lap a little. He was feeling playful at having finally caught the other off guard.

Laurent let out a groan and held Makoto's hips in place. "I just can't see it. You and me. Living in a house somewhere? Doing a regular 9 to 5 job?"

"You wouldn't have to work", Makoto said. "We've stolen enough to retire in style for life. We could literally spend our lives on vacation."

"I thought you wanted honest work?"

"I wanted an honest life. I don't need to work if all my needs are taken care of. But maybe I'd get a job at some point", he shrugged. "You could be my trophy husband this time."

"This time?", Laurent smirked.

"I know you like showing me off and having me hang off your arm, you sleazy bastard."

Makoto hadn't registered it the first time Laurent had gifted him an expensive suit. But when Makoto had been given a nice watch, he finally understood. Laurent kissing the inside of his wrist before putting it on made it hard to ignore.

Laurent shifted again, the robe falling and exposing one of his pale shoulders. "Do you really think it's possible? For someone like me?"

"Only if you actually try it. It won't work if you half-ass it."

"So I should full-ass it, you say?", Laurent smirked as his hands moved to squeeze Makoto's behind.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Are you really considering this? Or are you just talking until the next time we have sex?"

Laurent didn't answer at first, his eyes searching for something in Makoto's. "I don't want you to leave me."

Makoto leaned in close, his lips just a touch away from the other man's. He paused, and felt delight when Laurent moved forward a bit to try and bridge the gap between their lips. Makoto backed up just enough to keep the kiss from happening and grinned.

"Then do what you do best. Follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> Laurent got off easy in this one.   
> Next time I'm gonna write about him getting fucked up.


End file.
